


Playing it Safe

by R_S_B



Series: Eyes on the Stars, Feet on the Ground [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: Philippa is keeping secrets from Gabe.





	Playing it Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Story Three in Eyes on the Stars, Feet on the Ground, following Philippa and Katrina throughout their lives.

The ball bounced off the wall, and Philippa swung, ion mallet landing a solid strike that sent the ball sailing towards the other team’s ramp. Christopher Pike barely made the return, barreling down the ramp with just enough time to make the volley. Gabriel and Philippa ran for it at the same time, but Philippa didn’t see him and when she swung, she struck Gabriel hard in the ribs with her mallet.

He grunted in pain, both missing the ball, and it flew past them, hitting the scoreboard head-on. Their opponents whooped and Philippa groaned.

Gabriel was bent over, holding his side and wincing.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He stood up and twisted, testing the body’s response. He grimaced, but straightened. “Just a bruise.”

Philippa nodded. The chime sounded and play resumed.

They blocked the next ball, then scored a point of their own. When play resumed again, Philippa leapt from the ramp, rushing to intercept the ball on the other side of the court, but her foot rolled underneath her as she landed, ankle twisting sharply.

Philippa screamed, stabbing pain lancing up her leg, and she collapsed, body slamming hard against the floor. She curled around her leg, clutching it to her chest, and heard Gabriel behind her, calling a time-out. He was at her side in no time, a gentle hand on her back helping her to sit up.

“Are you okay?”

Philippa gritted her teeth but shook her head. “I don’t think it’s broken. Help me stand up.” He reached under her arms, lifting her to her good foot and Philippa gripped him by the shoulders and gingerly set her other foot down. She cried out, pain shooting up her leg again. She pulled it back quickly and once she wasn’t putting weight on it, the sharp, stabbing pain ceased, replaced by a terrible pounding that was hardly an improvement. She felt dizzy and she closed her eyes, willing the dizziness to pass, bur when she opened her eyes she was half in Gabriel’s arms, half on the floor.

“Wha… “

“You passed out.” He gestured for Chris to help, and the two men lifted her back up, arms under her shoulders. “Let’s get you to the med center.”

Philippa hobbled between them and was relieved when they arrived at the med center and she was able to sit down. She sat back and closed her eyes, trying to breathe through the pain that had become a constant throb. Gabriel signed her in and told Chris, who was hovering nearby, that he could go. Philippa finally opened her eyes again when Gabriel sat down next to her.

“They are getting a wheelchair for you, and then they’ll take you back.” She nodded and he continued. “Is there anything else you need?”

Philippa groaned. “Can you just stay? I might need help getting back to my dorm afterwards.”

Gabriel nodded. “Of course.”

When the wheelchair arrived, Gabriel helped her in, and after she told the medical staff he could accompany her, he followed. The first thing they did was give her a strong analgesic, then they went about checking for fractures. While her leg was being scanned, Gabriel asked her how she was doing.

She smiled in relief. “ _Much_ better.”

Gabriel grinned. “Good. You know, I think Chris was worried about you.”

Philippa looked at him skeptically. “What? Why? I’ll be fine.”

He just shrugged. “Maybe he likes you.”

Philippa pulled back in surprise. “Wait-- what?”

Gabriel couldn’t help laughing at Philippa’s expression. “He _likes_ you, Pippa. Is that so hard to believe? You should go out with him sometime. I could set it up.”

“Ew. I mean… no. I’m not interested.”

Gabriel made a face. “What? Really? _Ew?_ You would turn down a date with Christopher Pike?”

“Yeah. So what?”

“Nothing. It’s just… he’s handsome and charming and _so friendly_ and tall-- “

“I don’t care about _tall_ ,” she interrupted.

“Well, okay... But I really think you’d like him.”

Philippa sighed. “I don’t need your help finding dates, Gabe.”

A light went on behind his eyes. “Wait, Pippa... Are you seeing someone?”

“No!” she insisted. “I mean, not _really_. It’s only been a couple of dates. I don’t—ow!” She grimaced in pain as the medical assistant unhelpfully reminded her to “try not to move.” She sighed. “Look, I don’t know where things are going yet.”

Gabriel was gaping at her. “Philippa Georgiou! I can not believe that you are seeing someone and didn’t tell me!”

Philippa rolled her eyes. “It’s not a big deal. It’s been a few dates. That’s it.” But Gabriel was staring at her intently, a dog with a bone that he was not about to give up. “What?” she demanded.

“Well, who is it?”

“No,” she said. “No, no, no,” she continued, shaking her head. “I do not need anyone sticking their noses in this. Just let us be. If it goes anywhere, I’ll let you know.”

Gabriel looked at her disapprovingly, but they were interrupted by the medical assistant excusing himself to bring the results of the scan to the doctor.

When they were alone, Gabriel turned to her. “Fine. But—”

Before he could continue, they were interrupted again, this time by the sudden arrival of someone at the door. A petite woman in an Academy cadet uniform rushed into the room. “Philippa!” Afsaneh exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with concern. “Philippa, are you okay? Chris told me you’d been injured. Are you okay? What happened?” She was babbling, fussing over Philippa and making her blush.  

“I’m fine,” Philippa insisted, “we were playing parrises squares and I fell. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Do you need anything?” Afsaneh’s hand rested on her arm, and she could feel Gabriel’s gaze on them.

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “Really.”

Afsaneh smiled. “Okay, good. I was just worried about you. I’m glad you are okay.” She took Philippa’s hand in hers and Philippa gave her a squeeze.

Next to her, Gabriel continued to watch them silently with very curious eyes. He looked at Philippa then looked pointedly at Afsaneh, raising his eyebrows. Philippa ignored him. Afsaneh, on the other hand, seemed unaware of the silent conversation the two of them were having. She looked up at Gabriel and smiled. “Thank you for helping her, Gabe.” Then she turned back to Philippa. “I knew parrises squares was dangerous…”

Gabriel snickered beside her and Philippa bit back a defensive response. Instead, she squeezed Afsaneh’s hand. “Can you go back to the gymnasium and get my bag? It should be by the third parrises squares court.”

Afsaneh nodded. “Of course.”

When she was gone, Gabriel rounded on her immediately. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! Afsaneh Paris! When did this happen?”

“It’s… new,” she answered evasively.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “It doesn't look new.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Gabriel looked down at her. “Pippa, you are _fearless_ \--except for when it comes to people. Sometimes you've just got to let people in. Make a place for them in your life. Opening yourself up to people always comes with a little risk. But the risk makes it better! Where's the excitement in playing it safe?”

Philippa looked at him skeptically. “When the hell did you get so wise?”

Gabriel just shrugged and they fell into a comfortable silence. Then he spoke again. “So, are her tits as amazing as they look?”

Philippa glared and punched him hard in the arm, making him yelp. He rubbed his arm and she raised her eyebrows at him challengingly. “They’re fantastic. Be jealous.”

Gabriel snorted.


End file.
